


Goddesses not always have right

by Cath_The_Simon_Snow_Fangirl



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Adventures with child Link, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gerudo Culture, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Great Fairy has important role, Kokiri Culture, M/M, Navi has a purpose, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath_The_Simon_Snow_Fangirl/pseuds/Cath_The_Simon_Snow_Fangirl
Summary: Link leave the forest causing events that goddesses can't prevent, who this chanse the history?
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... HELLO! well thanks to enter this fic, english is not my principal language and i use this fic to practice writing and i want become better and better writing in another language, if you can help I really thank you and enjoy

Link dry the tears of his face in the fairy’s bridge, he was sick of Mido cruel words, he not has a fairy but that’s not a reason to mocking of someone furthermore the other Kokiris follow Mido as a leader mocking Link too, thinking in his situation he won’t come back to the forest these no reason real he have only one friend and the great tree as allies is too little to come back and resist all the mocking and cruel word that the others said to him.

With his decision very clear Link walk to the outside of the forest, one little voice in his head said that go back to the forest, if he goes outside he’s die, because Kokiris can’t leave the forest, but Link knows that he’s not a normal Kokiri, he grow and Kokiris don’t grow, since his remember the others have the same appearance but Link in his seven years of live was to short compared with his friend Saria and now both have the same size, but in that period of time Saria always have the same appearance.

“The Great tree say that I’m special and he gonna tell me something about me that is important to i know, but is most probable he said I’m not a real Kokiri” Link said talking to himself walking through the bridge to the outside but a little voice stop him.  
"Hey kid!" said a little voice and Link turned to see who was calling him, a little fairy was watching him, her light surrounded the body of the fairy and if you do not see closely you only see the light, the fairy was blue from the top to the bottom but every part of her body has a different tone of blue “Do you know what this place is? I woke up in the great fairy fountain, the great fairy told me that I’m a new fairy, and that I had to look for a child with hair like the sun and eyes like the sky and the ocean, I go through an area with many children but nobody has that description and now I found you, you have the description that the great fairy said, hello my name is Navi and the great fairy says that I am your protector" the little fairy said very happy. 

Link open his eyes very surprised, the fairies in Kokiri forest are create for the great Deku Tree and the great fairy who live in the forest never created fairies like this, she only create healing fairies for the people how enter to the lost wood, not only that but, create a fairy to protect him has to say something about Link’s future. 

“H-Hello Navi, I’m Link if I the person who great fairy says that you have to protect its mean though I should back to the forest?” Link ask with fear, if he come back with this fairy the others maybe act more nice with him, but when they will know Navi's origins that will cause problems because the others would have envy.

“Great fairy said that I only have to follow you, wherever you go and just that” Navi said with a warm voice hoping to calm the child in front of her, he looks scared, sad and lonely.

That answer put a smile on Link's face, if Navi were a normal size, Link would hug her and even kiss her cheek, he extended his arm for Navi, and so she could perch on his hand, and be able to put it on his shoulder, in the Kokiri Culture that means that the fairy and the person are family.

Navi also smile because she know the meaning of what Link was doing, she was created today by the great fairy but with her magic, Navi knows all the basic stuff of this world like the different races but not they names, the Kokiri traditions and knows also of the goddesses and the triforce, now the both of them walking of the bridge and finally left forest and enter into the tunnel, it was dark and the only light was provided by Navi body, her shining was uses by Link to walk and go exit from the tunnel, just a short walk and sunlight hits their faces and a large field appears in front of them, there’s a few trees here and there, a castle and a volcano can see from the distance.

"I never saw something like this," Link said, looking at everything with childish amazement, all his life the sight of the forest was his morning, afternoon and night, always the same as never changing like a painting, so the change of place with mysteries strangers, people who don't know who he is, Link was exciting and wants to investigate the place, find those people, also maybe they know where his real family is or maybe he and Navi can create a place to live just like a family, this field look gigantic so surely there was no problem.

“Yes, but we need to find somethings like food and water, I see the little belt bag that you have in your side, maybe have food for an pair of days Link” Navi said, maybe she don’t know the reasons why Link decided to leave the forest or why the great fairy created her to become the family of this child but she is goes help Link.

Link agreed and start to walk in search of a river, fount, lake or a piece of water in the field, if water was close enough to live there, that mean he can plant seeds of fruit or vegetables, fishing or maybe find a village created close enough of the piece of water, what it means that people had animals and planting his food, so they surely need workers, he can work for rupees and buy food, even leave the town when had the necessary to he can still keep on and investigating his origins, sleep in the outside has no problem, one of the good this of grow up in someplace like Kokori Forest is that in can sleep in wherever place he find comfortable rest his head.

Now Link has to decide if he goes first to the left or go to the right, he can’t heard nothing like water flow, so water not was close enough of his point and need walking a little more, so he decide to star from the left, if don’t find anything like water, maybe find food and only had to ration the water for Navi and him.

“Maybe we are lucky Navi, and today’s rain so we can took that water and keeping, I have an empty bottle with me” Link said walking and looking the landscape, the green is the same of the forest but the sky was so blue and intense, that Link could spend the day looking at the sky and will never find it boring.

After about an hour Link could see something in the distance, it’s seem like an big yellow fruit with a couple of leaves on top while the body looks rough but that’s the outside, the Deku nuts seems hard outside but in the interior are very delicious maybe with this fruit pass the same. 

Link start to run in the fruit direction when something happen, the fruit up from the ground and he could see something like a leaf but seems very blade and then the leaf begins to spin causing the fruit to fly in the air and comes closer to Link's direction, that scared the child who start to run in other direction to escape from the fruit who’s follow him and he knows because that thing makes a noise with is flying.

Link run, and run, and run, he feels tired but that thing still chase him so he can’t stop, if he stop probably that thing kills him so he still running even if he feels like the foots are bleeding, escape was his priority until he can find something to defended him and Navi when something capture his attention, a ground whiteout grass, maybe if he goes to that ground the thing don't follow anymore because has no grass to come back and rest or maybe only attack in zones with grass, like the Deku scrub who attack until you return the projectiles to their.

But before being near that ground, he falls tired but tries to get up without result, just using his knees and hands to run, it's not as fast as using his feet, but it's the only thing he can do now, is over that thing was going to kill him, he want to cry but instead take Navi in his hands and put in his chest so maybe she survives, when the noises was more and more close he close his eyes and pray to the goddesses for a miracle or a quick death, maybe this is his punishment of break the rules of leave the forest but now that don’t care, the noises is more close, even he can sense the air created for that thing, he was scared and feel the tears forming in his eyes.

But when the noise of the thing was so close of him, another sound appears it was like a sound of something cut the air, and the noise of the thing to was chasing Link disappeared.

“Are you alright, little one?" a bass voice come from up, making Link open his eyes and look up.

A man in a dark horse are looking Link, he has a sunburn skin, red hair and weird clothes in Link’s opinion. “Do you understand me, little one?” the man ask again, Link just nod, he still terrified and can’t find his voice.

“You must to be careful little one, the Peahat are dangerous, more if you don’t have something to attack the roots” the man said lowing of the horse and help Link to are back in his foots, but Link’s legs are exhausting and can’t hold him anymore, and before he fall again the man catch him, “I think you need some help, your clothes tell me that you come from the forest but your appearance especially your ears tell me that you’re a Hylian, so witch what are you?” Asked.

“Hylian? What is a Hylian? I don't know nothing about that, I grew up in the forest but I’m not like the people of forest” Link response nervous, what if those Hylian the man said are dangerous or something like that, and don’t permit to keep Navi with him, he also don’t trust in this man because is a stranger but he saved him, so for the moment Link can trust him.

“So you don't know, very well come with me child, I will teach you, I'm Ganondorf by the way” It was his answer, when Link (or the boy or the little one, as he calls him because he still doesn't know the name) agreed to go on horseback to start the way home, when he saw her, the little blue fairy hidden in the child's chest , that intrigues him more about this child, is he the child his mothers said he would find, because it would bring prosperity to his people?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as i said before, english is not my mother language and this fanfic and futures fanfics are also my training, and i have to say few things.
> 
> first: Ganondorf appearance is more like the Twilight o Warrios than the actually Ocarina, because i consired more aesthetic.
> 
> second: they are gonna be mix things of different games especially Twilight, because that and Ocarina have an especial place in mi knitting heart.
> 
> and last but not means least important: my only beta was google translate
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

“Your home is far mister Ganindorf?” Link ask with curiosity, they have 10 minutes travel in silence but Link is curious about his savior and this new zone without green.

“It’s Ganandor, little one, what is your name? I can’t calling you always little one, you must have a name” said Ganadorf looking the boy with more detailed.

He has the typical hylians pointy ears, his eyes was blue like the sky or river, and the hair looks like the sun itself created the strands, and all this traits was put in a little body of porcelain color, so meaning as woman or man this little one was beautiful, but by the voice was a man without doubt.

“Oh sorry, I’m Link! And this little lady is Navi” Link response pointing to himself and after point to the fairy in his head that was using Link’s hat to protect the sun like a protective blanket.

"It's nice to meet you both, and tell me, Link, how can don't you know anything about hylians?" Ganondorf's said, it was curious to know how this child doesn't seem to know anything about his race.

“Well mister, I grew up thinking I was a Kokiri, but in recent years I noticed how my friend and the others Kokiri has the same appearance and never change, but I change with the years for example, my friend Saria was tall in comparison with me only three years ago, and know with seven years I has her same tallness” Link replies, maybe he didn't know anything about this new place, but Link was always noted the details

"Can you read and write, little Link?" Ganondorf asks another question, his knowledge about the forest people is that they are protected by the big tree, but only that, if he has other information he considers it null or even qualified it as non-existent because it is impossible to verify it.

“Yes sir, great tree teach us to write, read, the value of the rupees and numbers with a little of add and subtraction” Was the enthusiastic Link response, he enumerated with his fingers all the lessons of the great tree teach through the years. 

"I see, did he teach you that because he's thinking someone would leave the forest?" Ganondorf asks, if the tree does not allow people to leave the forest as they say, the teaching seems unnecessary if no one leaves.

“I don’t know sir, well we have a market where normally buy thing like slingshot or shields of wood even something they have but nobody use is the deku seeds and arrows, and well maybe was because sometimes people enter the forest unknowing the dangerous of the zone” was Link answer, he remember seen one or two people enter the forest with armor but never seem again, when they try to warn, those people never listen. 

Ganondorf was surprised with the revelation to in a far and remote place a shop can exist and was agree with the other sentence say it by the boy, even in the Gerudo’s domain was knowing dangerous of lost in the woods, you become in a monster a stalfos for being exacted, he killed one or two in his travels to the field.

"Mister Ganondorf, where are we going, can we build a camp or at least a bonfire in that place? Link could get sick sleeping in the cold of the night, his clothes aren't too warm to resist low temperatures "asked Navi flying in front of Ganondorf's face, Link maybe he was so excited to know all the information that Ganandorf brought to him about his origins (even if there is nothing new in her opinion) that he surely forgot that detail.

"Do not worry, my beautiful lady, we will go to my house in the desert, specifically to a fortress, and before the sun goes down we will be in a warm place to spend the night" was Ganondorf's response, obtaining a smile from the fairy as it flies back to Link's head.

The travel continue in silence, Link in the horseback was make more question but not know where start, hylians are like him? Like mister Ganodorf? Are more like the creature the Peahat? He be able to work to win rupees? Maybe Ganondorf need help and hire him, so if that’s possible he need ask Ganondorf for a room to live and he use his money to help to pay for food and other stuffs.

“Sir… do… do you thing I can work on something in your place? I can fish or take care of crops, I even know how to make shields of wood! And I can using a slingshot to protect the crops." Link commented, hope to Ganondorf permit to work in the place where their go. 

"Don't you want to go with people of your same race Link?" Asks Ganondorf, he believes that the little one accompanied him only to escape the monster and perhaps to have some information about his people, and to spend the night if Link tries to walk to the market where the hylians live, he will arrive at night when the bridge is elevation up, and don't go down until the sun comes and the field at night is even more dangerous than in the morning, going alone is suicidal

"I don't know anything about those you call hylians, will they be like the Kokiris and will they make fun of me because I don't know anything about them? Will they keep me in the shade about information I should know, but I have to wait for something to happen to receive that information as the big tree did to me? Link asks those questions, will not go with the hylians if the treatment that he received in the forest, was also the same that he will receive from which is supposed to be his people.

"Unfortunately I cannot answer for the hylians, but if those are your fears for not wanting to go with them, you can still stay with me," Ganondorf said after all his mother’s said that a boy with hair like the sun and eyes like a sky, will cross on his ways and new era for his people will start, and then when he saw that they reached the trunk that connected both sides of the rock where the river that passes flows into Lake Hyrule, he remember to talk with his mother’s about that.

Link’s accepted that because he prefer stay with Ganondorf instead to go with unknown people, so then when he have noted the log in front of their, his face puts pales, the scenery front him was indeed the same scale of fearing to Peahat when he saw in the field.

“W-we have to pass for that log? Is even safe pass for there?” Link question with a little shake in his voice, his eyes never stop to looking the log, he can hear water from a far long distance, that mean that under the log was water? Is it mean that if they fall maybe die? If that happen he let Navi alone, and not want to do that or be responsible for mister Ganondrof’s death for the extra weight.

"Yes, we have to pass the log, you don't have to worry Link, that trunk has a magic spell to resist even a hundred horses passing at the same time" was Ganondorf's answer, he made an idea of why from one moment to another Link turned pale and his small body began to tremble, which made him and Navi look very concerned about the change in the boy's attitude.

That answer makes the boy calm down, but he is still nervous going through the trunk, first the creature and now pass a trunk that goes through a river and the goddesses know how many feet there are between the trunk and the water.

Ganondorf notices how the body apparently on calm with that explication but still notices that little body shake, so he pass his arm trough the waist of the boy, maybe make Link calm completely.

With that say it the trip continue without a problem, the destiny threads make their first move, and the only person who can see it was a wolf with a red eye and golden skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy everything of all to all! something funny about this chaptear is this my first chaptear without the full use of google translate and the reason is that the whole December month i don't have internet so i took my brother's diccionary and write using it, so finger cross to you understand, have a nice read!

As Ganondorf said, they arrived at Gerudo's fortress as the sun was setting to the west, the fortress seems carved out of the large stones behind it, with several entrances on each floor and a Gerudo warrior doing his rounds looking for enemies who try to attack their home.

Ganondorf approached the area where most of the warriors make the rounds, which is the first floor that has fewer entrances, a warrior with white clothes approached close to him, she is one of the sentries, he can feel Link holding the arm that he is still around the boy's waist with his little hands as if the boy does not, he will disappear and he will find himself alone with the strange woman.

"My king, your mothers want to talk to you and they give the order to look for you and bring you to their presence" is the sentries said at the moment she was close to Ganondorf and after make a reverence.

"Tell my moms that I am going to go with them after doing something, and sentry tells everyone in this fortress that this child is under my protection and that no one can hurt him in any way, and if someone does, it is better start praying to the goddess or goddesses, did I make my point clear?” Ganondorf says it while he’s down of the horse and help Link to down too.

“Yes my king, I’ll sure to make everyone know your desire” the sentry make one last reverence and start to talk with every warrior.

"Come little one, I'm going to show you a place where you can rest and wait for me, I promise you that it won't take long on that meeting." King Gerudo said to the little one as he put his hand on Link's back as a signal for the child to begin to walk.

Link looks at fortress with curious eyes and with his brain assimilated all the words said for that person called sentry, apparently mister Ganondorf is a king (Great tree also make learn about Kings and all of that stuff, Mido act as an idiot saying he was the king of Kokiris until Saria stopped him) but that also make create a doubt in him, is not suppose that the kings live in a castle and can’t go out because is dangerous? Maybe is he ask Ganondorf (or now should he call him king Ganondorf?) to he get an answer.

They walk for a few minutes upstairs and receiving a reverence (surely because Ganondorf is king) of every Gerudo warrior they see in their way.

“This is my room little one, stay here meanwhile I go to the reunion with my mothers, I promise I don’t be out for too long.” Ganondorf said while open the door to his room.

The room where Link is now, is simple and without a lot of decoration or something, the only thing that proves that a person uses this room is a large bed, with red bed sheets and many pillows in there, on the bed feet two swords are shining with the light to come from a window next to bed.

“Now listening little one, you can’t leave this room, I’m not sure if all of the Gerudos at this moment know that you’re under my protection, and if one of them see you and don’t know, they are to going to hurt you, and I don’t want to that happened” Ganondorf said while he duck to be at the same high to Link.

Link nods his head letting Ganondorf know that he understood and earning a smile from the Gerudo man, not knowing why Link feels his face blush.

Ganondorf does not see the blush because at that moment he got up and left the room, the door closes and the king of thieves does not see anyone in the hall, from a pocket he took out a small ocarina, which he put on his lips and began to play the song that can teleport him to the temple where their mothers are.

The sensation that his body feels when the magic in the song make presence is always been weird to him (even while he does know and uses magic thanks to his mothers), it’s like a breath of wind and a blink and the place that you were before is gone and a new place is now in front of you.

Usually the song would let people outside the temple, but this ocarina made it appear inside their mothers room, as always the room is full of steams with all the potions that they are on the cauldrons, Koume was controlling the fire and Kotake is unfreeze ingredients, to Ganondorf was weird, his mothers always make sure to have clean the place of steams when they need to talk with him, this time wasn’t it. 

“Do you want to speak to me, mothers?” the king says while he kneel down in front of the two women, he decide to go with careful, maybe his mothers doesn't know anything and could be a trap.

“I think your brain is exhausted, we never call you today, king of all Gerudos” Kotake’s response loudly sound in the big and empty room, there are no furniture and the cauldrons appear and disappear when they want it.

"No, you call me this morning to said me to go to the limit of our lands to look for a boy who will change the destiny of our people, and now a sentry told me that they called me for this meeting" the king explain, that was indeed a verification that the message don’t came from his mothers.

Suddenly a flower smell fill the place, slowly a beautiful woman appear on the air her body is covered with ivy vines, it’s the Great Fairy a creature as old and ancient as the goddesses itself. 

“Greetings Ganondorf Dragmire, king of thief and greetings to the Twinrova the witches in charge of the Gerudo’s knowledge” the Fairy speaks with a calm voice as a pond.

“Greetings oh honorable Fairy, what is the reason for this honorable visit to my mothers and me?” Ganondorf’s word was carefully select, knowing how the Great Fairy could be so mysterious like the goddesses and he won’t make her angry because a bad word.

“Be calm king, you don’t have to choose your words to don’t make me angry, I came here with a warning” Fairy speak while she slowly put herself in the floor “as you already know, I were using your mothers apparitions to make you go and pick up a boy, that’s right or not?”

"Yes, Great Fairy, may I know why?" Ganondorf ventures to ask, he needs answers.

"That boy, you and the princess of Hyrule are in a repeating circle created by the goddesses, I hear the story over and over again and I didn’t really like how it ends, so I decided make a change” Great Fairy spoke looking direct to Ganondorf’s eyes.

Ganondorf know his destiny was decided not only for be the man how rule the Gerudo and born once every one hundred years, but now the triforce goddesses decide his destiny too? He doesn’t really annoying that but he feel the rage increment in him when the Great Fairy says that Link is uses too.

“Calm down King, I was tired of this and put my hand in the middle, first I make the boy come to you, created his companion instead of the big tree, and the boy's past lives send someone to train him in the future, second I give you this" while the Great Fairy is speaking from her hands dust start coming and create a magic circle through to let two figures make their appear.

“This are Zant y Grahim in other time lines they are devote to you and the cause that you have in that lines, even now they know in this moment that you don’t want power like on the others lines but still want to help you, in their words they going are be loyal to you no matter what way you take” Great Fairy spoke while the two people under kneed in front of Ganondorf “Well king with all this said, I’m leaving, good luck” whit those last words, the Great Fairy disappear.

“Well, you two stay here until I call to know more about, I gone for now, listen to my mothers you’re going to be their assistants” Ganondorf says while he says a spell to goes back his room(he prefer doesn’t use the ocarina because he appear outside of his room).

Like with the song in a blink his appear on his room again, and win a scream from the boy in bed.

“How do you do that?! That was awesome! Could you please show me, oh honorable king Ganondorf?” a Link with a very enthusiastic voice says almost jumping on bed and having a nervous Navi trying to calm the energetic boy. 

“It’s not necessary to you call me King or honorable, with mister o just Ganondorf is perfect, and is an easy spell, I couldn't know if you can learn this spell, not all Hylians could do magic” he responses with a little smile on his face, this kid feel like a fresh air against the dry airs he usually knows. 

“Well, I still help you maybe no with magic but I an excellent with plants, so I can help with the crops” Link say’s now a little calmer, he looks decided. 

“That’s great little one, you’re going to receive the same training like any of my gerudos, the desert is a dangerous place and you need to be prepared” Ganondorf say’s look at the little child in front of him.

Link indeed look strange in this environment but at the same time was something in his eyes, an old determination that don’t feel fits on that young face, the Great Fairy also says that he’s receiving help like him, how this help could be? That’s a question he want to know.

“Really? You teach me or other is going to do?” Link’s asked with curiosity, the idea of training is new and exacting but he has this feeling of remember things as he know those things.

“I teach you, we start tomorrow with the sunrise” Ganondorf says “for now let’s go to the dinner room, everybody should be here”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you read all? great! please left kudo, subcrisbe and left a comment


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Zelda day people! today our beloved saga was created and I decided to uplead a chapter because of that, enjoy reading!

Seeing him was like looking in a mirror, the boy was exactly like me when I was that age, but that boy and I have a big difference, I never used a sword before the call of the great tree, he at this moment has a sword in his little hands and King Gerudo explains how to properly hold sword and the right the position of his feet.

I remember when I came after the Ganondorf of my time line was locked on the sacred realm, an oldest Gerudo took the role of leader, she let me read and hear the Gerudo history, it’s a warrior people who has to adapted to live on a dry land with almost 0 possibilities to cultivate almost any kind of seeds that will prospered and give any kind of food, I can hear they version of the history, to they, Ganondorf was a good king who tries to speak but the king of Hyrule, but he doesn’t want hear, the princess tried but appear that the idea of all Gerudos being thief was the reason to the king doesn’t hear to his daughter, and after that according to the elder one day, the soul of the beast Ganon became owned the Gerudo King's body and destroyed any good intension leave an empty shell, that empty shell was the Ganondorf that I knew. 

"Five minutes, I want five minutes of rest, please" my mind was out of my own memories when I heard my version of this timeline asking for a break, these three days I am looking for a moment in which I correctly announce myself in front of this young Link, last time it was easy, a new Hyrule was in trouble and the Link from that timeline hardly has proper sword training, needs training and wanted to pass my knowledge of sword art on to the new hero.

“Only five this time little one, Navi check on his hands to see if he’s going to need a cure spell” Ganondorf says to Navi… Navi my heart still cries and surfed for my lost friend, she was my only company on my quest and see this version of Navi hurts really bad.

“I think that we have to stop the training mister Ganondorf, the sun is more up on sky and give more sunlight and heat, Link is starting to become red” Navi speak while I see her fly to be in from of Ganondorf’s face, maybe look the same but this Navi is why more different that my beloved friend, but apparently one thing never change and that is she always be ensure I was okay in every time line on we’re together.

I saw Ganondorf approach to my younger version, he doesn't say anything he just lift the boy and make closer to his chest in that way he was protected from the sunlight, he’s very overprotecter with my younger version, he's the only trains him, if the boy is far from him he uses the phantom that on my time line was on forest temple to follow the child.

When I lost them of my view I follow, this day the Gerudo have a celebration of their goddess the King has to goes to started the ceremonial rituals, I have to uses that opportunity to speak with my younger version.

They walks for a few minutes before came to Ganondorf’s room, he lefts the kid on the door, speak a little beat with him, surely it’s saying about he has to goes for a time but he will come back, I can't came close to hear what they say it, I only have the wolf appearance not the audibly hability, but I have a little vantage of been a spirit wolf it’s nobody sees me so is easy to wait, he make the boy enter to the room and close de door, make appear the phantom and gives the command of protect the door, after that he goes for where they come before to reunited whit the priestess to prepared the ceremony to when the other Gerudos came to the spirit temple.

When we’re alone the phantom automatic look to where I am, he can see me, don’t consider me a threat, I move my head to the indicate to I want to speak with the boy, the phantom moves one side to let me in, so I walk through the door (more like a I pass the door without open), my young version is on the bed, I growl to cap his attention, he immediately look at me, he’s no scared but yes is cautious and his hand move to where his sword is. 

“Don’t be afraid young one I came to help you, Great Fairy was who send me, I’m your allied” I speak while concerted my energy and take my human form “I’m hero shadow and I will be your master in the art of sword”.

Navi came fly to me, she looks curious, her little hand touch my cheek and her face have a sad smile.

“You’re face look familiar mister Shadow, why is that?” she speak while goes flying back to my young version.

“I response that question in the future, for now is nor important” I said.

“You look like me, are you part of my family?” my young version speak while he abandoned his hand from the sword’s handle but no move away completely.

“Kinda young one, like I said in this moment who am I it’s not important now but I promise answer your questions on a future” I said while walked to be closer to him.

He raised his head to see my face, his eyes looked directly at the place where my eye was supposed to be and in its place was a cesspool, again fear is not in his trait but the curiosity is writing on his eyes.

“You have to make a fairy promise if will you want I believe in you, and I don’t scream to make phantom came an attack you, this is mister Ganondorf’s home and I with Phantom it’s going to protected until him comes back” kid’s speak so determined to make me smile, a fairy promise in Kokori was something really important, two people take fairy dust an mark his heart while the promise is said, if one of the pair break the promise will suffer an agony pain even death says rumors.

“Very well, Navi could you please make some dust for us?” speak looking at my beloved friend who is not my beloved friend.

“Sure but you do something to Link and I swear to goddesses you're going to suffer my rage” Navi says while move her wings making blue dust fall in our hands.

We both put the hand with the dust on our chest exactly on the zone where heart will be “By the live who run for the forest, the great tree and fairies I swear honored this promise and if dare no honorees, that the worst pains fall against me” kid start the ritual make his chest glow with a little blue tone cause for the dust.

“I honors this promise an if don’t then I permit death to come to me” I response, my chest glows exactly like him, I feel the dust create the magic to the fairy promise have, this make the child more relaxing around me “Well young one when the King arrives again I present myself to him and I going to help him with your training but you going to need something, a shield”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you finish? great! please leave a coment r a kudo or subscribe  
> like always english is not my first language and my only beta is google translante

**Author's Note:**

> you read all? well thanks, if you can help me I appreciate, have a nice day!


End file.
